


Dangerous love

by Weekmocker68



Category: Mock the Week RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekmocker68/pseuds/Weekmocker68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie decides to leave MTW and Russell has to tell him his feelings. Also Chris Addison joins and starts to worship Hugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous love

Frankie was controversial and opinionated. Every one who had been on the show knew that. Dara was the one who had put up with it from the beginning. Hugh also knew he was like that but it had happened suddenly. Frankie used to be funny without the controversy. Hugh also wondered if he was just showing off to Russell who hero worshipped him. 

With the start of series 7 of Mock The Week coming up, the team had the regular meeting to discus the upcoming show. Dara noticed that Frankie was in a odd mood. He wasn't making his normal comments that made everyone laugh or holding Russell's playful gazes. He just sat there in a pensive mood whilst Hugh tried to lighten the atmosphere with a few impressions. As the meeting got under way, Dara kept an eye on Frankie, who, by this point, normally made a stupid comment for them to laugh at. When the meeting finished, Gina, Frank, Hugh and Andy left to have the makeup applied to them before the show but Russell hung back for Frankie who hadn't got up. After 3 minutes, Frankie seemed to snap out of his mood and went to get his makeup applied with Russell eagerly following beside him. 

After the episode had been recorded, they all went to the pub for a drink and a catch up on what they'd been doing whilst the show had been off air. Hugh had been doing the Now Show for BBC Radio 4 andmost of the others had been on tour. Frankie didn't contribute anything, in fact, no one really knew he was there until Hugh went over to him for a chat. Dara watched them both while chatting to Russell and Andy. Something Frankie told him must of worried Hugh as he came over and asked to speak to him in private. They went outside and Hugh looked really anxious and confused.  
"what's wrong?" asked Dara, scared about how pale Hugh had gone.  
"it's Frankie." replied Hugh "he says this is his last series of Mock The Week and you and I should be the only ones to know at this stage."  
"you're having a laugh, aren't ya?" said a surprised Dara  
"wish I was"   
However, Russell had heard the the bit about Frankie leaving and it felt like someone had winded him. He just felt like it was a dream and he would wake up and Frankie would still be on the show. Frankie couldn't leave now. He suddenly felt sick and he went back inside before the others saw him. 

Once back inside, Russell sat back down next to Andy who noticed he was a bit pale.  
" you ok mate?" Andy asked   
"yer, I just have a headache." he replied " I'm off if Dara asks where I am."  
LATER IN THE SERIES  
Frankie had told the others that he was leaving the show for good. He immediately looked at Russell to see how he would take it. Russell told Frankie he would miss him but wished him well for future projects. Frankie smiled and gave him a hug. After they had been to the pub and had a few pints, Russell got up and left. He sat down on a wall and tried not to cry. Frankie saw him and sat next to him and put a arm around his shoulder. Russell look up and smiled.  
"Frankie, I have something to tell you." said Russell   
"Really?" said Frankie "what is it?"  
"I...I...I really love you and I d..d..don't want you to leave."  
"Well, you can't stop me leaving but I love you as well Russ."  
They looked into each others eyes and closed the gap between their lips. Russell felt a warm glow spread all over his body. When they broke apart, Frankie took hold of Russell's hand and squeezed it tight. He then looked in to his eyes and said  
"I promise never to hurt you Russ."   
"I promise never to hurt you either Frankie."   
Frankie smiled and lightly kissed Russell again. 

SERIES 8  
It was the second episode of MTW Series 8 and Dara had an announcement to make.   
"We have a guy who is new to the show and, since he's on your team, Hugh, you're looking after him"   
As he finished, a tall, skinny guy with curly hair and about 6ft walked in to the room. Hugh grinned and shook his hand.  
"Hi, I'm Hugh." he said "who are you?"  
"I'm Chris Addison" the tall guy said  
"Well, welcome to the team."   
They both grinned and walked off to the set  
After the show, they went to the same pub that they always went to. The atmosphere felt different with out Frankie but Chris almost made up for that. Russell watched them and wondered how long they would remain just friends for......


End file.
